


the colour of Our Planet from far, far away

by PresDeMonCoeur



Series: Blue [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Humanity, Insanity in the face of death?, Stars and galaxies and shit, Super duper sad, acceptance of death, fuck this is heavy, gee this is depressing, im so sorry, kinda i guess, mentions of family death, rockets, sorry - Freeform, space, this entire series is death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresDeMonCoeur/pseuds/PresDeMonCoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha ha so that wasn't depressing at all.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>Please leave Kudos and comments if you want (I'd be super grateful)</p></blockquote>





	the colour of Our Planet from far, far away

 

There is silence in the shuttle as she cries, except for the whine of the engine.

 

She feels impossibly cold, as if her entire body has become ice, and the tears freeze on her cheeks and in her eyes, stopping their descent. Her soul is a frozen wasteland, it buries the lump in her throat with snow and suddenly the metal floor is no longer cold and she can no longer feel anything.

 

She stands slowly, as if grief has aged her, and walks over to the window. Her face is reflected back and she can see her hair is still as straight as ever, whilst her face is streaked with dried tears and her eyes are bloodshot. She laughs; a twisted, bitter laugh and she sees desperation in the way she smiles.

Staring past her reflection she can see space. All around her shuttle there are comets and meteors, trails blazing behind them in so many hues - red, green, gold, violet. Blue stardust, the rare kind that is only found after destruction, shimmers softly.  She thinks it would be beautiful - and it kind of is, in a way - if it weren't the last remains of her home.

 

She turns away from the window, drawing in a sharp breath, and clutches her hands to her breast. A faint hissing noise can be heard in the bare ship - a sure sign of engine failure.

The hissing noise increases in volume as she stares blankly at the wall, until the warning system engages - alarms blaring, lights flashing. The entire room is bathed in an eerie red glow, casting long shadows.

 

She has but one thought: I am going to die here.

 

She wants to see them again before she goes, she wants to hear their voices, their laughter. She wants to say goodbye.

At the control pad she loads up the video that her family made. She has not seen it, has not dared open it up for fear that it would ruin her, but now that she is doomed...

"Hiya baby."

That is her mother, she knows her voice even if she cannot see her.

"This is a video we're making for you, a message if you will, so that if anything happens you'll know how much we love you. Which is a lot by the way."

She claps a hand over her mouth, hoping to stop her cries, as a tear slips down her face. The clip jumps to a photo of herself as a baby, then to a video of her learning to walk, then to her first time on a bike. A montage of photos - her entire life - plays, soft music - which does nothing to soothe her pain - in the background. The last part of the video is newer than the rest. Her parents are sat on the sofa, looking directly into the camera, at her, and they are speaking.

"We're so proud of you baby girl. You're the best thing that's ever happened to us."

Her father's baritone unlocks something inside her and tears stream down her face as she sobs quietly.

"Be happy sweetie. Do whatever you want as long as it makes you happy. Don't be boring either, be exciting and be adventurous and be you. You are so loved baby, don't forget that."

The screen fades to black and as it does she sinks down into a ball on the floor. The alarms seems faded to her, the entire world seems...muted. She is trapped in her pain and everything else is inconsequential.

She has returned to her rocking, fat tears rolling down her pale face and dripping into her lap.

 

She looks up, out of the window and the ship shudders. She clenches her teeth, keeping her eyes resolutely open and staring as the shuttle shakes and dips, engine sputtering.

 

-

 

The engine shuts out exactly 11 hours after the shuttle was launched.

By 11:01 hours the ship is falling, being dragged into orbit. She screams.

At 11:02 hours she stops screaming and laughs instead.

At 11:04 hours the speed at which the shuttle is moving creates a trail, enveloping it in fire.

By 11:06 hours the storage compartments are alight and the flames are licking their way towards the leaking fuel containers.

At 11:07 hours exactly, the fuel lights and she keeps her eyes open and laughter loud as her entire world goes supernova.

 

- 

The last thing she sees is the blue stardust created by her planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha so that wasn't depressing at all.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments if you want (I'd be super grateful)


End file.
